110215-Questions Best Answered
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:35 -- AG: Hellδ Nyαrlα, hδw gδes thiηgs CC: Great, actually AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη by thαt? Lαst time I tαlked tδ yδu, yδu seemed pretty peeved CC: Uhhh, hehe CC: Well CC: Scarlet's much better at manipulating CC: Than I thought CC: It wasp a ploy CC: To lure me into a trap CC: She'd even had a picture of my dreamself CC: Hornless on a slab CC: But as it turns out CC: ...photoshop AG: wδw AG: sδ uh... It wαs αll α big fαlse αlαrm, huh CC: In my defense, their GodOS or whatever lets them do basically whatever they want regarding computers AG: δh dαηg CC: I wouldn't say false alarm AG: sδ, bαsicαlly they hαve α very gδδd tδδl δf mαηipulαtiδη CC: Yeah AG: we just hαve tδ be cαreful ηδt tδ fαll fδr fαlse repδrts CC: It wasp a real trap CC: damn near had everyone rushing into her claws AG: α gδδd thiηg tδδ AG: becαuse Aαishα hαd α terrible plαη CC: Ugh, yeah AG: αηd i dδubt it wδuld hαve weηt δver well if she tried it CC: Definitely not CC: I think we actually broke up over that CC: Not for long, but yeah CC: I waspn't very happy about that at all CC: Until Libby jumped in like a fucking miracle worker CC: Turns out that's prepared for this CC: She'd actually gone as far as hiding my derse body CC: So that that could never happen AG: We truly hαve sδ much tδ thαηk her fδr AG: αηd I hαve yet tδ fδrmαlly speαk tδ her αddressiηg my grαtitude CC: Yeah, my debt to her is way through the roof AG: well, if I dδη't tαlk tδ her, be sure tδ αddress my thαηks tδ her CC: Of course CC: She's in pretty high spirits I think CC: So it's certainly not a bad time AG: thαt is very gδδd fδr sδmeδηe whδ wαs sδ clδse tδ deαth AG: I wδuld ηever hαve recδvered αs quickly CC: Gotta love nanites AG: heh CC: Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a few of those in my bloodstream CC: Healing from all that basically overnight AG: I wδuld rαther keep my blδδd αs it is AG: but yes, heαliηg δverηight wδuld be useful CC: I love my blood too, but that's ridiculously handy AG: I hαve α questiδη tδ αsk yδu AG: Just becαuse yδu wδuld seem tδ hαve the mδst fδremδst kηδwledge CC: Ask away CC: I'll answer if I can AG: I spδke with Rαmirα... She seemed, ηδt like her usuαl self... A little less kill-murder iη her tδηe AG: αηd yδu kηδw mδre αbδut her thαη me AG: whαt wαs up with her? CC: I think she gets that scare tactics will only make her the enemy here CC: I think I know what you mean about not being as kill murdery CC: She shifted over to that while we were talking recently CC: Seemed more tired and fed up than pissed AG: her tδηe gδt very sδmber wheη I meηtiδηed thαt I respected her AG: αηd hδηestly thαt is whαt stαrted tδ scαre me the mδst, wαs the tδtαl chαηge iη her mδδd CC: Yeah, same for me CC: Really caught me off guard CC: She's done it the last two times we've spoken CC: It's almost unsettling to think it's actually her being calm AG: yeαh... CC: But what do we really know about her? AG: I kiηd δf gδt used tδ the αlwαys αηgry Rαmirα, I wαs ηδt expectiηg glδδm CC: Delbloom and gloom mite rhyme, but they sure don't mix CC: I think she's better for it? CC: Though CC: Last I spoke to her, she's still determined to take on the game CC: And lead in whatever capacty she can AG: yeαh, sαme wαy with my cδηversαtiδη CC: She certainly has potential with all this AG: yeαh CC: I mean, I'm still doing my own thing, honestly CC: But we do share a goal AG: yes, αηd hδpefully we cαη pull tδgether αs α grδup αηd fiiηish it AG: I'd rαther ηδt see us destrδy δurselves CC: Part of why I'm removing myself from that CC: I'd be lying if I said I didn't think I could hold the reigns CC: If I didn't have a certain epiphany a while before entry, I'd be grabbing at them now probably CC: But that whole mess would get childish quick CC: Ain't got time for that AG: ηδ, ηδt αt αll AG: sδme δf the humαηs hαve yet tδ grαsp thαt yet CC: Really? CC: What do you mean? AG: the δηes I hαve tαlked tδ αll thiηk this is still very much just α frieηdly gαme AG: I just hδpe their iηηδceηce dδesη't leαd tδ mistαkes CC: Oh, yeah, still trying to disabuse them all of that CC: Making my rounds still AG: αηd hδw gδes yδur rδuηds AG: αre yδu mαkiηg gδδd prδgress CC: I certainly hope so CC: I think I've gotten through to a few of them AG: very ηice CC: I think I've gotten it across to Kyle, Mike, and hopefully Lucy CC: Milo, may still think of it as a game, but he intends to win the same as us CC: I think he understands what's at stake here AG: hδpefully CC: Still have to meet the rest CC: I heard Arty's finally showed up CC: The missing human CC: Mike's tried his hand at walking him through things CC: I hope they'll be in soon AG: fδr their sαke I hδpe they get iη sδδη CC: Yeah, who knows how long they all really have left AG: prδbαbly ηδt lδηg befδre the big chuηks δf rδck cδme rαiηiηg dδwη αηd thiηgs stαrt gettiηg reαlly δut δf hαηd CC: Yeah, and we can't wait forever, we need to actually begin the game AG: It's beeη swell speαkiηg with yδu Nyαrlα AG: dδη't gδ αηd get yδurself killed CC: Likewise CC: Be very careful CC: And seriouly avoid Scarlet CC: Bad all the way around AG: I'm αlwαys cαreful, yδu shδuld wδrry αbδut yδurself mδre -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:34 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla